mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of MÄR chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on May 3, 2005 in North America.]] This a list of chapters of the manga series MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance, by Nobuyuki Anzai. __TOC__ Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126441-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 3, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-902-4 | ChapterList = * 001. "KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR" * 002. "WELCOME" * 003. "BABBO" * 004. "GET" * 005. * 006. "JACK" * 007. "BE THE MAN" * 008. "NO FEAR" * 009. "SETTING OFF" | Summary = Ginta Toramizu is a fantasy-world obsessed otaku, often bullied for his weak physical posture. One day, however, Ginta is pulled into the other world he's dreamed about, MÄR-Heaven, where his entire life is changed forever. There he meets the witch, Dorothy, whose hunting for the legendary ÄRM (objects with magical powers) Babbo. Ginta decides to help Dorothy find Babbo, but the two are shocked when they find it. Meanwhile, Ginta befriends the coward Jack, whose farm has been attacked constantly by werewolves, but Ginta won't stand for it and wants to help Jack lose his cowardice. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126442-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-903-1 | ChapterList = * 010. "GO TO THE TOWN" * 011. "ALVISS" * 012. * 013. "I BET" * 014. "SNOW PRINCESS (1) SLEEPING DOG" * 015. * 016. "SNOW PRINCESS (3) FIRST CONTACT" * 017. * 018. * 019. "SNOW PRINCESS (6) OVERLAP" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126443-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-904-8 | ChapterList = * 020. * 021. "AWAKEN THE POWER (1) DRILL GATE" * 022. "AWAKEN THE POWER (2) INPUT PLEASE" * 023. * 024. * 025. "AWAKEN THE POWER (5) SIXTH SENSE" * 026. "AWAKEN THE POWER (6) AWAKEN" * 027. "3 DAYS (180 DAYS)" * 028. "Waiting Man" * 029. "Ginta Vs Ian" * 030. "Training Complete" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126444-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 15, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0053-9 | ChapterList = * 031. "MÄR" * 032. "OVER THE SEA" * 033. "Nanashi" * 034. "Fight in the Lake City (1) Broken Model" * 035. "Fight in the Lake City (2) Tom" * 036. "Fight in the Lake City (3) Nanashi's Strength" * 037. "Fight in the Lake City (4) Version 3" * 038. "Fight in the Lake City (5) Gargoyle" * 039. "Fight in the Lake City (6) Set Sail" * 040. "Announcement by Moonlight" * 041. "Test" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126445-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 17, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0190-1 | ChapterList = * 042. "Seven Youths" * 043. "War Game, Commence" * 044. "Alviss Vs Leno" * 045. "Jack Vs Pano" * 046. "Ginta Vs Garon (1)" * 047. "Ginta Vs Garon (2)" * 048. "Dad" * 049. "QUEEN" * 050. "Snow Vs Fuugi (1)" * 051. "Snow Vs Fuugi (2)" * 052. "Nanashi Vs Loco" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126446-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 21, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0320-2 | ChapterList = * 053. "Dorothy Vs Maira (1)" * 054. "Dorothy Vs Maira (2)" * 054. "Rolan" * 056. "HOPE" * 057. "Delayed Man" * 058. "Ed Vs AliBaba" * 059. "Jack Vs Pano Rematch (1)" * 060. "Jack Vs Pano Rematch (2)" * 061. "Snow Vs Mr. Hook" * 062. "Ginta Vs Kanocchi (1)" * 063. "Ginta Vs Kanocchi (2)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126449-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 16, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0491-9 | ChapterList = * "064. "Alviss Vs Rolan (1)" * "065. "Alviss Vs Rolan (2)" * "066. "Alviss Vs Rolan (3)" * "067. "Phantom's Madness" * "068. "Training Once More" * "069. "Shadow Battle" * "070. "Synchronisation" * "071. "The Battles Start" * "072. "Alviss Vs Mr. Hook (1)" * "073. "Alviss Vs Mr. Hook (2)" * "074. "Jack Vs Kollekkio (1)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126448-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 18, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0490-2 | ChapterList = * 075. "Jack vs. Kollekio (2)" * 076. "Jack vs. Kollekio (3)" * 077. "Dorothy Vs Avrute" * 078. "Nanashi Vs Aqua (1)" * 079. "Nanashi Vs Aqua (2)" * 080. "Nanashi Vs Aqua (3)" * 081. "Ginta Vs Girom (1)" * 082. "Ginta Vs Girom (2)" * 083. "Ginta Vs Girom (3)" * 084. "Dorothy Vs Rapunzel (1)" * 085. "Dorothy Vs Rapunzel (2)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126449-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 19, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0491-9 | ChapterList = * 086. "Dorothy Vs Rapunzel (3)" * 087. "To Caldia" * 088. "The Truth (1)" * 089. "The Truth (2)" * 090. "Unwelcomed Visitors" * 091. "Raging Battle" * 092. "Unforeseen Fight" * 093. "Babbo's Memories" * 094. "Night Before the 5th Battle" * 095. "Snow Vs Emokis (1)" * 096. "Snow Vs Emokis (2)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-126450-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 21, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0492-6 | ChapterList = * 097. "Snow Vs Emokis (3)" * 098. "Alviss Vs Hamelin (1)" * 099. "Alviss Vs Hamelin (2)" * 100. "Jack Vs Candice (1)" * 101. "Jack Vs Candice (2)" * 102. "Jack Vs Candice (3)" * 103. "Ginta Vs Ash (1)" * 104. "Ginta Vs Ash (2)" * 105. "Ginta Vs Ash (3)" * 106. "Nanashi Vs Galian (1)" * 107. "Nanashi Vs Galian (2)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127331-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 16, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0493-3 | ChapterList = * 108. "Nanashi Vs Galian (3)" * 109. "The Zodiac's New Member" * 110. "Everyone's Break" * 111. "Alan Vs Chaton (1)" * 112. "Alan Vs Chaton (2)" * 113. "Alviss Vs Kouga (1)" * 114. "Alviss Vs Kouga (2)" * 115. "Alviss Vs Kouga (3)" * 116. "Dorothy Vs Pinocchio (1)" * 117. "Dorothy Vs Pinocchio (2)" * 118. "Dorothy Vs Pinocchio (3)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-127332-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 20, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0942-6 | ChapterList = * 119. "Snow Vs Magical Roe (1)" * 120. "Snow Vs Magical Roe (2)" * 121. "Snow Vs Magical Roe (3)" * 122. "Ginta Vs Ian (1)" * 123. "Ginta Vs Ian (2)" * 124. "Ginta Vs Ian (3)" * 125. "The All Powerful Zodiac" * 126. "The Night Before the Final Battle" * 127. "The Final Battle Begins" * 128. "War Games Final Battle: Jack Vs Weasel (1)" * 129. "War Games Final Battle: Jack Vs Weasel (2)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120125-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 15, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1154-2 | ChapterList = * 130. "War Games Final Battle: Jack Vs Weasel (3)" * 131. "War Games Final Battle: Alviss Vs Rolan (1)" * 132. "War Games Final Battle: Alviss Vs Rolan (2)" * 133. "War Games Final Battle: Alviss Vs Rolan (3)" * 134. "War Games Final Battle: Dorothy Vs Chimera (1)" * 135. "War Games Final Battle: Dorothy Vs Chimera (2)" * 136. "War Games Final Battle: Dorothy Vs Chimera (3)" * 137. "War Games Final Battle: Dorothy Vs Chimera (4)" * 138. "War Games Final Battle: Alan Vs Halloween (1)" * 139. "War Games Final Battle: Alan Vs Halloween (2)" * 140. "War Games Final Battle: Alan Vs Halloween (3)" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120380-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 17, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1322-5 | ChapterList = * 141. "War Games Final Battle: Nanashi Vs Peta (1)" * 142. "War Games Final Battle: Nanashi Vs Peta (2)" * 143. "War Games Final Battle: Nanashi Vs Peta (3)" * 144. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (1)" * 145. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (2)" * 146. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (3)" * 147. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (4)" * 148. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (5)" * 149. "War Games Final Battle: Ginta Vs Phantom (6)" * 150. "To Lestava Castle" * 151. "Chimera, Ian and Gido" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-120575-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 18, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1403-1 | ChapterList = * 152. "The Downfall of the Chess/The monster disappears (JP)" * 153. "Fate" * 154. "The Battle Between Sorceress Sisters" * 155. "Diana's Motive" * 156. "KING" * 157. "The Battle Between Father and Son (1)" * 158. "The Battle Between Father and Son (2)" * 159. "The Battle Ends" * 160. "Peace" * Final Akt. "MÄRCHEN AWAKENS ROMANCE" | Summary = }} References Category:MÄR MAR